Detrás de mi sonrisa
by SweetBallerina
Summary: -Adiós, te extrañare-Y dicho esto ella se marchó. Un amor secreto, que tras 4 años se vuelve a encontrar.-Perdóname-dijo entre lagrimas-No puedo Edward, tu has cambiado, me hieres demasiado no puedo seguir ocultándome mas detrás mi sonrisa. TH.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Todo era mas facil antes

Cuando eramos pequeños

Solo correr y jugar

Sin problemas, sin remedios

La amistad se debe valorar

Y no proteger a una sin importar la otra

Porque amistad es amistad

Nunca vale una mas que la otra

Porque duele tanto?

Porque no ser mas que amigos

Si tu mirada dice mas de mil palabras

En ella me pierdo cada ves que me hablas

Tu perfume es mi droga necesaria

Para estar sana cada vez que me hablas

Mi corazon te llama

Pero se confunde cuando lo apuñalas

Me siento diferente

Y no se por que te vas

Tal vez deba yo irme de nuevo

Tal ves asi te sientas como yo me siento

Y tu,

Que piensas que no te quiero

Es que para mi es muy difícil demostrar

Lo que siento en verdad

* * *

**Bueno, aquí estoy con mi segundo fic.. jeje**

**espero que les guste.. es algo diferente a mi primer fic, es basado en una historia real **

**que de verdad me conmovio mucho. y espero que a ustedes tambien.**

**como en mi otro fic tengo la ayuda de mi mejor amiga(el nombre no se los pongo xq pronto se va a cambiar jeje, cuando lo tenga defibido les digo**

**por ahpra se llama AndreDiiCii, pa que se lean su historia que ta muy buna xD)**

**para las que leen ****Cuando te encontre ****los estaré actualizando mas tardar la proxima semana**

**bueno ya eso es todo jeje (?)**

**Los quiero!**

**Ari.!!**


	2. Reencuetros y Reflexiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con estos mismos y con la trama.

* * *

ACLARACIÓN: Edad de los personajes: Edward y Bella - 17/ Emmet y Rosalie - 13/ Alice - 4/ Jasper - 7

* * *

**Recuerdos y Reflexiones.**

-Bella- La llamaba el pequeño Edward mientras la buscaba -Me rindo, donde estas?

-Bu!- Dijo la pequeña niña de ojos chocolates, saltando desde atrás encima de él-Te atrapé.

-Bella! Me asustaste!-Para Edward ya era bastante molesto haber tenido que rendirse y ahora verse asustado por una niña era mucho peor, pero para una amistad así de fuerte como era la de estos dos pequeños infantes, no había absolutamente nada en el mundo que los pudiera separar o molestar verdaderamente.

Bella había salido de atrás de un viejo tronco alto, la fuerza que aplico la niña hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo, algo que obviamente a Edward no le causo mucha gracia, aumentando mas su irritación.

-Lo siento Eddie-Dijo Bella sabiendo que a él le molestaba que lo llamaran así, pero como era ella, no le importaba… bueno no mucho.

La fraternidad de estos dos niños hacia que ese tipo de pequeñeces-como apodos molestos o acciones sin pensar-volara con una simple oración y hasta una simple sonrisa.

-Bells, te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así-Dijo mientras se levantaba y le tendía su manita para ayudar a Bella a levantarse.

-Lo se! Pero me divierte tu cara cuando te digo así, jeje.- Ella se sacudió las manos y la ropa en lo que estuvo de pie, y al ver a su cariñoso amigo con una pequeña marca de frustración en su frente, no hizo más que abrazarlo, volviéndolo a tirar con ella.

-

Los sueños de Edward no habían variado la ultima semana, recuerdos de su niñez con su mejor amiga Bella iban y venían con mucha frecuencia en apenas el momento en que lograba cerrar sus ojos.

Ellos se conocían prácticamente desde antes de nacer, ya que sus madres eran amigas de infancia, tal como ellos.

Nacieron con una semana de diferencia y sus primeras fotos juntos son desde que están en pañales.

A Los 13 años la vida los separó debido a que los padres de Bella se divorciaron lo que provocó que Bella se fuera de Forks con Renée, dejando a un muy devastado Edward resignado a seguir con su complicada vida en la etapa de la adolescencia, sin su mejor amiga, uno de los mas grandes soportes que el poseía en momentos difíciles.

Pero Edward sabía exactamente la razón por la cual estaba teniendo estos sueños. Hoy Bella regresaba a Forks. Venía a vivir con su padre de nuevo luego de tantos años.

El despertador sonó y ya todo estaba dicho, hoy una amistad se volvería a encontrar y las dudas y el nerviosismo del típico reencuentro aparecían en la cabeza de ambos.

_Que tanto habrá cambiado?_

_Se acordará de mí?_

_Nuestra amistad será igual que antes?_

Por su parte Bella ya estaba el avión, hecha un manojo de nervios. Recordaba como hace solo una semana lo había llamado para darle la noticia.

FlashBack

-Diga?-Respondió un muy dormitado Edward.

-Edward, es Bella-Se mantenían en contacto, pero siempre por correo, era muy raro que Bella lo llamara.

Por eso mismo fue que con solo escuchar su voz se despertó por completo, dejando a un muy curioso Edward a su vez.

-Bella! A que debo el honor de tu llamada?-El juguetón y divertido Edward se había convertido en casi un hombre ya, ya no era ese mismo niño que todos conocían, pero a pesar de ese cambio todo lo demás en él seguía igual, sus ojos, su alborotado cabello bronce, su inteligencia y audacia, y por supuesto seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre. La única diferencia era que ahora era un perfecto caballero y tenía un muy bien formado cuerpo.

-Pues… te tengo una excelente noticia. Regreso a Forks!-Bella no pudo ocultar su emoción al decir aquello, y es que a pesar de sentir expectativas y dudas sobre ir a Forks de nuevo, no se podía ocultar tampoco su gran entusiasmo.

-En serio Bella? No puedo creerlo, es la mejor noticia que me puedes haber dado!- Claro que era la mejor noticia, y la mas inesperada también.

-Puedes venir por mi cuando llegue la semana entrante? Charlie no puede porque tiene mucho trabajo.

-No tienes ni que preguntarlo, claro, yo voy por ti!-Dijo Edward automáticamente.

-Gracias Edward! Mañana te mando un correo con el día y hora de mi llegada.

-Ok, hasta entonces, estaré impaciente.

-Yo igual, nos vemos- Y la llamada se cortó.

Fin del FlashBack

La señal de abrocharse los cinturones se encendió indicando que ya estaban por aterrizar.

La emoción no cabía en Bella, solo restaba minutos por ver a su tan extrañado amigo.

Edward esperaba ansioso cerca de la puerta de desembarque, la gente salía y salía pero nada de Bella.

Hasta que detrás de una señora regordeta, vio una chica menuda pálida de cabellera marrón, era ella! Era Bella! Después de tanto tiempo por fin la volvía a ver.

Ella vestía un Jean que remarcaba sus piernas, una blusa gris con rayas rosas y un suéter gris que hacia juego, también traia unas bailarinas rosa y demás accesorios en este mismo color.

-Bella!- la llamó.

Esta levanto la mirada que la tenía puesta en su celular para avisar a su madre que ya había llegado. Quedo atrapada por la mirada de unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban llenos de alegría y emoción.

Aceleró su paso y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Bella se lanzo a sus brazos para saludarse con uno de sus típicos abrazos.

Él la abrazó por la cintura mientras que ella por el cuello, Edward la levanto y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.

La escena era conmovedora, la gente se detenía a verlos pensando que eran la típica pareja de novios que se reencontraban. Pero para ellos, era normal saludarse así, solo ellos sabían que ese tipo de demostración de afecto solo significaba el gran cariño de hermanos que compartían ambos jóvenes.

-Te extrañé mucho-Dijo Bella una vez que estuvo en el suelo pero sin deshacer el abrazo, tenía su cabeza apoyada en el bien torneado cuerpo del muchacho.

-Y yo a ti pequeña Bella-Eso la conmovió de sobre manera, tenía mucho tiempo que no le decían así y era porque solo él le podía decir de esa manera.

-Y Bells, cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida? En los correos no ponías mucho-Pregunto Edward una vez en el carro-Algún novio o pretendiente?

-Pues, después de aquella vez que te conté del chico fastidioso al que le gustaba, salí con otro chico mas agradable pero nada serio y tu?

Edward y Bella siempre habían tenido la tendencia de ser unos chicos muy populares pero a diferentes maneras. Ella, amiga de todos, muy simpática y agradable. Él, el rompecorazones del lugar, el chico más cotizado, en colusión todo un don Juan.

-Unas cuantas-dijo con una sonrisa de gloria.

Bella sabia perfectamente de la fama de Edward, siempre le molestó un poco esa actitud, pero, que podía hacer? Ella lo quería mucho como para dejarlo solo, por su cuenta- se metía en muchos líos y Bella era la que lo sacaba de estos-.

-No me digas, no quiero ni saber-Dijo Bella con tono de fastidio a lo que Edward respondió con una sonora carcajada.

-Si bueno algunas, pero ninguna seria, la verdad no me molesta salir con ellas, pero, son tan superficiales…

-Eso no pasaría si te tomaras tu tiempo para conocerlas antes de salir con ellas, y ver si te convienen o no.

Edward no respondió, él lo sabía, pero se negaba a admitirlo. La verdad es que tenía miedo de salir lastimado, de ser dejado por alguien a quien de verdad quiera-Como ya le había pasado-.

Bella notó el cambio de ánimo de su amigo, así que desvió el tema.

-Y… como está la pequeña Alice? Y el tremendo Emmet?

Alice, la hermana más pequeña de los Cullen, toda una dulzura si me preguntan, de tez pálida, ojos grises, cabello negro corto y una capacidad para convencer inigualable.

Emmet, el hermano intermedio, el juguetón y divertido, su piel igual a la de sus hermanos, pero acercándose más al color crema, ojos hermosamente azules, cabello corto y marrón, y sin olvidar su gusto por las bromas pesadas y los abrazos de oso.

-A que hora regresa tu papá del trabajo?

-No está en la casa si no hasta las 9 de la noche por qué lo preguntas?-Pregunto Bella extrañada.

-Que te parece si dejamos tus maletas en tu casa y vienes conmigo para que veas como ha crecido Emmet y conozcas a la pequeña Alice personalmente, además Esme se muere por verte.

-Me parece genial! Vamos!

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo lo que es el primer cap...**

**diganme si les gusta.. estoy abierta a sugerencias, diganme si ay algo que no entieden si hay algo mal redactado o mal escrito**

**como podran notar el proximo cap es de Bella y los Cullen**

**Gracias a MysticalPassion por ayudarme co la ropa que muy pronto veran en mi perfil**

**bueno ya no los molesto mas jeje los quiero**

**Ari.!!**


	3. La Pequeña Alice Cullen

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con estos mismos y con la trama.

**

* * *

ACLARACIÓN:** Edad de los personajes: Edward y Bella - 17/ Emmet y Rosalie - 13/ Alice - 4/ Jasper - 7

**

* * *

La Pequeña Alice Cullen.**

Bella estaba muy feliz, la emoción no cabía en ella. Después de tantos años sin ver a Edward, todavía no lo podía creer.

Por otro lado también le emocionaba la idea de volver a ver a su padre, pero aún faltaba un poco para verlo, ahora era el momento de ver y conocer a los hermanitos Cullen.

-Tu casa no ha cambiado nada-Menciono ella con nostalgia al ver la gran casa al final del sendero.

-Si, pero solo por fuera, Esme la remodela cada año en el interior.

_Al menos algo no había cambiado_, se dijo Bella a si misma con un poco de desilusión

-Bella?-la llamo Edward cuando ya le había abierto la puerta caballerosamente para que bajara-Vas a bajar o te quedaras ahí todo el día?

-Oh! Si, claro.-respondió saliendo de su ensoñación y tomando la mano de Edward para bajarse.

-Ma' ya llegue! Mira quien vino a vernos!-Grito Edward una vez que abrió la puerta-Alice, Emmet, vengan!

Luego todo se quedo en silencio, pero como bien dice el dicho: "La paz antes de la tormenta". Unos segundos después el silencio estallo en un grito ahogado por parte de Esme.

-Oh, Dios mío! Bella eres tu? De verdad eres tu? No lo puedo creer!-Esme no podía contener las lagrimas de emoción que se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Si Esme soy yo, la misma, estoy de regreso-Esme bajo las escaleras corriendo y la abrazo, Bella se lo respondió con la misma efusividad.

-Te he extrañado tanto-decía Esme limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Y yo a ti y…

-Bella…!-fue interrumpida por una estruendoso grito de un niño al que ella recordaba muy bien.

-Emmet-y salieron corriendo uno al otro, ese niño era siempre sonrisas y Bella si que le quería y le extrañaba, no tanto como a Edward pero si le extrañaba-Travieso Emmet!

-Te extrañe-le dijo él con sus mejillas un poco rosadas.

Después de toda la emoción se sentaron los cuatro en la sala a conversar. Esme estaba un poco molesta con Edward porque no le había dicho nada. Por otro lado Bella estaba muy contenta por todo, le sorprendía lo mucho que Emmet había cambiado, ya era todo un hombrecito y tenía novia.

-Alice esta enamorada del hermano mayor de mi novia Rosalie, Jasper.

-Valla Edward, Emmet con novia, Alice enamorada, te estas quedando atrás-Bromeó Bella a lo que todos estallaron en risa.

-Hablando de Alice donde esta?-Preguntó Edward pasando la broma por alto

-Es temprano debe estar durmiendo aún-Esme respondió con calma y amabilidad de siempre.

Todos siguieron platicando alegremente Bella se sentía muy a gusta con ellos, pero aun tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la famosa Alice, y la verdad no tuvo que esperar mucho

-_Mami oque hay tanto duido?-_Al pie de la escalera se vio una pequeña personita, ahí de pie frotándose los ojos con una manita y sosteniendo un osito rosa con la otra.

Edward subió de inmediato para cargarla y llevarla hasta la sala con los demás. De los hermanos Cullen, Edward era el que mejor se llevaba con ella, era como su pequeño angelito al que sentía la necesidad de proteger.

-_Eduald!-_chillo la pequeña, ellos se querían mucho, no es que no quisiera a Emmet es solo que expresaban su cariño con discusiones mientras que con Edward era diferente.

-Como esta mi pequeña preferida?-le decía Edward mientras bajaba con ella por las escaleras.

-_Ñien._

-Me alegra, porque quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial.

-_Esh ota novia?_-Ese comentario le callo como balde de agua fría a Bella.

-Alice…-la reprendió Esme.

-Esta bien mamá,-Dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Esme, para luego volver a la pequeña en sus brazos- No Alice, te acuerdas de mi amiga Bella, de la que te siempre te hablo?

-_Shi-_respondió la pequeña ya despierta del todo, con sus ojitos bien abiertos.

Edward bajo a Alice y le dio la mano para llevarla frente a Bella que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

-Alice, ella es Bella mi mejor amiga. Bella, ella es Alice mi hermanita.

-Hola Alice, encantada de conocerte al fin, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti- Bella se arrodilló para estar a su altura, y le acaricio una de sus mejillas rosaditas y ligeramente marcadas por la almohada.

-_Waoa, Eduald e mintió_-dijo la inocente niña.

-A si? En que?-Preguntó Bella.

-_Dijo te edas tan dinda omo io, pedo edes mas te eso!-_dijo y le dio un abrazo, ella no se lo respondió de inmediato estaba en shock, pero luego de unos segundos rodeo el cuerpecito con sus brazos.

La tarde continuó entre risas y anécdotas de cuando eran niños, hasta que se hizo la hora de llevar a Bella a casa.

-Bell's creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa, Charlie no tarda en llegar a casa, además sería bueno que descansaras un poco-Le dijo Edward.

-Sí tienes razón vamos, además tengo que desempacar también-dijo Bella mientras se paraba con Alice en brazos que había permanecido en sus piernas todo el tiempo.

-_Sho quero ir-_chillo la pequeña-_mama puedo?_

-Claro linda.

-Hey, de camino me pueden dejar en casa de Rose?

-Esta bien, todos los que vallan a venir tienen 10 minutos para estar listos-Dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-_Shi, ven Bella aiudame a vestidme_-dijo Alice tomando la mano de Bella. Que era muy grande en comparación a la suya.

Diez minutos después ya estaban todo en el auto vía casa de Rosalie a dejar a Emmet. Una vez que dejaron a Emmet se dispusieron a ir a casa de Bella.

Alice no dejaba de hacer comentarios que hacían a Bella sonrojar como: "_Debedias sed la novia de mi emano",_o_"Ustedes hacen dinda padeja"._

-Bien, ya llegamos-dijo Edward una vez detuvo el auto frente al porche de la casa de Bella.

-Gracias por todo Edward, hasta luego Alice-dijo Bella mientras abría la puerta.

-_buuu, no quiedo e te vallas aun-_dijo Alice con su típica carita de perro mojado, que a Bella la dejaba en una incomoda situación.

-lo se pequeña, pero es que yo tengo que arreglar unas cosas y ver a mi papá, te prometo que mañana jugaré contigo te parece?-Bella negoció con ella.

-Eta ñien.-Alice bajo la carita, a lo que Bella respondió subiéndosela con un dedo y dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Y terminado eso se bajo de coche, buscó la llave que estaba escondida en la maceta. Cuando ya iba a entrar Edward la llamó:

-Hey mañana tienes que ir a matricularte no?-Edward estaba inclinado hacia la ventana del copiloto, encima de un enfurruñado Emmet en cinturón de seguridad.

-Si por?-Respondió ella al girarse.

-No tienes como ir cierto?-Edward supuso.

-Me atrapaste, no, no tengo.-Dejo escapar una risita.

-No se diga mas, te paso buscando como a las 8 esta bien?

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana.

Y con esto Bella entro y Edward se puso en marcha.

-_Eduald pedo id tontigo mañana?-_Alice solo quería pasar mas tiempo con Bella, era mucho pedir?

-Esta bien Alice, pero te tienes que comportar ok?-respondió Edward tras un suspiro.

-_Ok!-_Grito emocionada, dando saltitos y pidiéndole a Emmet que le pusiera su CD de Hi-Five.

Mientras Bella se reencontraba con su hogar de infancia, lagrimitas traviesas de nostalgia se escapaban de sus ojos.

Después de uno minutos se calmo y se dispuso a preparar una rica cena para recibir a su padre.

**

* * *

Hola Niñass… Andre akii….**

**Ari no pudo subir hoy porke sta mui ocupadita estudiando… es una niña muy studiosaa.. :D En cambio yo…. Buenoo mejor dejemoslo asi…**

**Cap nuevo girlss… Que bella es Alice, no creen?? Q linduriita de niña… Y Esme toda emocionada.. haha.. xD**

**Bueno chiks… Ari ncontro por aii unas fotitos de unos niños preciosísimos que se adaptan a nuestros queridos personajes… Pueden encontrar el link en el perfil…**

**Sin mas que decir.. esperamos que tengan una hermosa semana llena de exitoss.. i tambn que les guste mucho el cap… lamentamos si nos tardamos un pokiitoo… pero sta echo con toda el amor del mundo…**

**Seriian tan lindass de dejarnos un review chikiitooo??? Yo se q si… ustedes son un sol…**

**Buenoo.. besoos… Andre!!**

**Reviewss?????**


	4. Empezando de Nuevo

**Empezando de nuevo**

Después de preparar la cena Bella subió a su cuarto para arreglar sus cosas para hacer tiempo mientras Charlie llegaba.

Al entrar las lagrimitas se volvieron a escapar, todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y bajó rápidamente.

-Bella!- Dijo Charlie al verla- Tanto tiempo pequeña-dijo mientras se abrazaban

-Papá te he extrañado mucho.

-Y yo a ti, perdón por no irte a buscar.

-No te preocupes Edward fue por mi, pero ya dejemos de hablar, te he preparado algo especial de cenar.

-Bella se supone que yo debería recibirte no tu a mi.

-Lo se, pero si no me falla la memoria tu y la cocina no se llevan muy bien-dijo Bella entre risas

-Tienes una excelente memoria, huele muy bien ¿Qué preparaste?-preguntó mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

-Pues con lo poco que había en la cocina no pude hacer mucho-Charlie sonrió apenado a lo que Bella le regresó recordando lo descuidado que era su padre con respecto a cosas del hogar- Solo hice un poco de lasaña y ensalada.

-Estoy seguro que te quedaron de maravilla.

Se dispusieron a comer en silencio, no le sorprendió que no le preguntara nada con respecto al viaje Charlie nunca ha sido de muchas palabras.

Cuando terminaron de comer Bella lavó los trastes mientras Charlie su fue al sofá a ver televisión. Bella se puso a pensar que necesitaría un medio de transporte para poder hacer todas las cosas que tendría que hacer ahora que le tocaban las tareas del hogar

Antes de Bella subir fue a hablar con Charlie

-Papá-dijo para llamar su atención.

-Mmm?

-Estaba pensando, que ahora que voy a estar aquí, pues tu sabes que yo soy una persona de salir y moverme mucho… Y tu estas todo el día ocupado… Entonces pues yo…-Bella estaba nerviosa, no sabía como decírselo a su padre. Todo había resultado más sencillo en su mente.

-Estas tratando de pedirme un carro o algo así Bella?-Bella solo asintió-Tu madre ya lo mandó a traer, mañana por la mañana estará aquí

-Gracias! Ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Bella pensó que debería llamar a Edward para decirle que no le pasara buscando mañana, pero descartó la idea en cuento recordó a Alice que quería ir con ellos.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó temprano, se dio una larga y refrescante ducha se vistió con los pantalones que cargaba el día anterior, una camisa azul marino que tenía un corte de cintura alta, zapatos y cartera a juego. Se estaba terminando de arreglar cuando escuchó la bocina de un auto y supuso que era Edward así que se apresuró a bajar, al abrir la puerta, claro que lo que ella no se esperaba era descubrir que no era Edward, si no un chico de tez morena de mas o menos su edad, que se bajaba de su tan querido Volkswagen beetle justo en frente de la casa.

El chico se acercó a ella y la saludó.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jacob estoy buscando a Isabella Swan-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Si, soy yo.

_Pero que linda es-_Pensó Jacob-Bueno, ese es tu carro solo firma estos papeles y todo estará listo.

-Claro-Dijo Bella mientras firmaba- ¿Algo más?

_Si, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-_Jacob ya estaba a punto de coquetearle cuando sonó una bocina diferente.

-Bueno, ya vinieron por mi hasta luego Jacob y gracias.

Bella se subió al auto por la puerta del copiloto y el auto arrancó. Jacob pudo ver que el que iba conduciendo era un chico.

-Pero que tonto soy, una belleza como ella obviamente tenía que tener novio-y con un suspiro empezó a caminar para más adelante pedir un taxi hasta la reserva donde vivía.

[x.x.x.x.x.]- [x.x.x.x.x.]- [x.x.x.x.x.]

-Llegué justo a tiempo-dijo Edward en cuanto Bella se subió al carro.

-¿A tiempo para qué?-Preguntó Bella confundida

-Un segundo más y te estaría coqueteando.

-Coqueteando, estas alucinando Edward, él solo fue el que trajo mi auto.

-Y hablando de eso me siento alagado-sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Alagado?-lo miró confundida.

-Si, que no me llamaste para decirme que ibas a tener auto solo para pasar más tiempo conmigo.

-Ja! Que chistoso, pues no-Edward la miró desafiante-No llamé porque Alice quería venir, por eso no lo hice.

-Si si claro, hagamos como que te creí

Bella ya iba a protestar cuando se dio cuanta de que había mucho silencio.

-Por ciento, ¿Y alice?

-Está dormida allá atrás en su silla.

Bella se volteo a mirarla, se veía tan tierna dormida. Bella se volteo y sonrió, se sentía tan augusta en ese lugar, como hubiese estado ahí todo la vida.

-Bien ya llegamos, hazme un favor despierta a Alice por mi si? Es que ya voy un poco tarde para buscar a Emmet-Bella asintió-La oficina de información está al final del pasillo.

-Espera-le dijo antes de que este arrancara-¿Que se supone que haré con Alice?¿Por qué Emmet no vino contigo de una vez?

-Nunca cambias Bella-reprochó su costumbre de hacer tantas preguntas-llévate a Alice, se portará bien y bueno, Emmet es muy dormilón, nos vemos en un rato-Y sin mas que decir arrancó.

Alice dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de Bella, mientras ella se dirigía a la oficina. Mientras caminaba Alice fue despertando.

-_¿Mami?-_Preguntó soñolienta.

_-_No linda, es Bella.

-_Bella!-_chillo ya bien despierta

-Si pequeña, pero no hagas ruido ya estamos en la escuela.

Bella la bajó para que caminara ya que ella no tenía mucha fuerza parra tenerla cargada tanto tiempo.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta de la oficina una señora de la tercera edad reconoció a la pequeña Cullen.

-Oh! Alice que te trae por aquí?-preguntó la señora y luego vio a Bella-Puedo ayudarte en algo?-dijo esta vez hablándole a Bella.

-Si, soy Isabella Swan vengo a buscar mi horario de clases.

-Oh si la hija del jefe de policía-Pueblo pequeño las noticias vuelan pensó Bella-Aquí tienes linda, pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Bella asintió-¿Por qué esta Alice aquí?

-Soy una vieja amiga de la familia-se limitó a decir.

-_Shi, Bella me yijo te da odía companiar-_agregó Alice y Bella solo sonrió.

Bella tomó su horario y salió de la oficina. No necesitó pedir un mapa de la escuela puesto que ella ya había estado allí. Cuando Bella llegó al estacionamiento este estaba totalmente diferente a como estaba hace unos momentos, ahora estaba repleto de estudiantes con sus autos.

Unos de los chicos que estaba a unos metros de ella no le quietaba la mirada de encima y al verla un poco desorientada aprovechó la situación y se le acercó.

-Hola preciosa-saludó demasiado cerca de ella y retrocedió.

-Hola-dijo con desconfianza.

-No te había visto por aquí antes.

Bella decidió ignorarlo y alejarse de él, ya le empezaba a molestar, pero sus planes no salieron como ella lo planeaba ya que chico misterioso la tomo del brazo y no la dejó ir.

-¿No te enseñaron modales?-Pero mientras hablaba sintió unos pequeños golpes en su pierna.

-_ya dejanos en pash-Dijo una muy furiosa Alice._

-Oye niña-Dijo el chico enfadado.

-No oye tú-empezó Bella-Ya déjanos en paz quien quiera que seas que no ves que no me interesa conocerte, vete a molestar a otro lado- esta vez Bella fue más rápida y se alejó de él.

-Bella!-Bella se sintió mejor cuando vio a Edward con Emmet

-Vamos Alice ya llegaron tus hermanos-Y se apresuraron a acercarse a ellos.

-Valla, veo que me extrañaron-Dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida.

-_Io shi, un niño mado taba modestando a Bella_-Dijo aun con su pequeño seño fruncido.

-¿Quién?-Se ve tan lindo cuando se molesta pensó Bella de repente

-_Ed-_lo señaló Alice

-Edward no fue nada solo se puso un poco pesado fue todo.

-Ya me va a escuchar-Y no pudo detenerlo porque solo se alejó y fue directo al chico que había molestado.

Bella quedó con Alice y Emmet en medio de la multitud que de pronto se fue concentrando en el punto donde se encontraba Edward.

-Bueno Bella tu primer día y ya tienes a dos chicos peleando por ti-Dijo Emmet-Por cierto, bienvenida a la Secundaria Forks- y se dirigió a la trifulca que ya estaba formada.

* * *

Hiiiii

lo se... no tengo su perdon ni compasion por todo lo he tardado pero de verdad el colegio y el ballet me tenía super ocupada.. pero ya estoy de vacaciones y actualizare lo maximo posible.. por otro lado diganme que tal les pareció ya saben como... jeje

tambien les acepto reviews con regaños por mi tardanza tambien les acepto los reviews alentadores para que este retraso.. jejeje

para los interesados:: esta mañana subi un cap de Cuando te encontre

bueno ya no hablo mas..

los quiero..

Arii.!


	5. La Nueva Estudiante

Aclaracion… para aquellos que no entendieron lo que la peque Alice dijo en el cap anterior se los voy a "traducir" por así decirlo..

-_Shi, Bella me yijo te da odía companiar: Si, Bella me dijo que la podía acompañar._

-_ya dejanos en pash: Ya dejanos en paz._

Bueno, ya aquí les dejo el nuevo cap ^^

* * *

La discución

Bella POV

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo peor del caso es que no podía hacer nada ya que estaba con Alice y llevarla hacía la trifulca no era una opción. Esto era muy frustrante.

-¿Alice eres tu?-Escuche una voz femenina.

-Rose!-Exclamó Alice a la bonita chica rubia de mas o menos la edad de Emmet.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alice?-Alice y la chica Rose según escuche, empezaron a hablar y de repente mi cerebro hizo clic.

-¿Tu eres Rosalie? ¿La novia de Emmet?-La chica me miró confundida y solo asintió-Genial, yo soy Bella una amiga ¿Puedes quedarte con Alice un momento?

-Claro-Dijo con un poco mas de confianza.

-Muchas gracias, un placer-dije mientras me dirigía ya a la trifulca formada por mi culpa.

Atravesar la multitud de gente fue todo un reto, me sorprendía la cantidad de estudiantes que podía haber en un pueblo tan pequeño.

Cuando por fin pude llegar al centro de dicha trifulca pude ver a Edward y al chico que me había molestado, por fortuna no se habían golpeado aun, solo discutían mientras el resto de los alumnos los alentaba para que realmente pelearan.

-¿Quien te crees Cullen? Te crees con el derecho que quedarte con todas las chicas de la escuela-Escupió el chico-Que novedad! Cullen ya tiene a la nueva estudiante.

Se escuchó como algunos chicos afirmaban lo que el otro decía. No podía permitir que se empezaran a pelear de verdad, así que intervine.

-Edward ya déjalo, no es necesario que hagas esto-Él me miró y luego dijo

-No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo Tyler, solo deja en paz a Bella-Cuando Edward dijo mi nombre sentí como se clavaban en mi las miradas de cientos de chicas furiosas.

Genial, mi primer día y ya cause una pelea y le desagrado a casi todas las chicas de la escuela ¿Qué tan mala suerte puedo tener?

La trifulca se fue deshaciendo poco a poco, al final solo quedamos Edward, Emmet y yo, más alla cerca de los autos seguían Rosalie y Alice.

-Vamos, voy a llamar Esme para que venga por Alice-Dijo Edward mientras caminábamos donde están Rosalie y Alice.

-Pensé que no importaba si se quedaba-Dije yo, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que sentía que podía cortarla con un hilo.

-No estoy para encargarme de ella-Emmet, Rosalie incluso Alice tenía una cara como si los estuviesen culpando a ellos por la actitud de su hermano.

Eso me molestó, porque él no tenía ningún derecho de tratarnos a todos así, yo no le pedí que fuera a pelear y ellos no habían hecho nada.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ella-Todos incluso él me miraron sorprendidos como si estuviera mal hablarle como él lo estaba haciendo.

Emmet y Rosalie se fueron tomados de la mano a sus clases, quedando solo Edward, yo y una asustada Alice.

-No se cual es tu problema ahora pero soluciónalo, no puedes tratarlos así cada vez que te molestes por algo que ni ellos tienen la culpa-Edward me miró con las facciones mas relajadas.

-Lo siento no quise…

-Pero lo hiciste-le interrumpí-No se que ha pasado contigo Edward, pero ya no eres el Edward que dejé cuando me fui.

-El que tu te hayas ido cambió muchas cosas Bella-Dijo esto mirándome a los ojos con una intensidad que no podría explicar, era como si tratara de que viera algo dentro de él, algo que yo no comprendía-De verdad perdón, pero entiende que tu eres muy importante para mi y solo trato de protegerte.

Cuando dijo esto me dejó en shock, no me esperaba esa clase de respuesta.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo-Dicho esto me dio en beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Me quedé en el estacionamiento hasta que el timbre sonó, de ahí me dirigí a mis clases. A nadie incluyendo los profesores pareció importarle que Alice estuviera conmigo en las clases, inclusive muchas personas la saludaban como si fuera común que ella estuviera ahí.

Conocí a un par de chicas en la clase de Lengua, son personas muy agradables y al parecer forman parte de la poca población femenina que no me odia-Por así decirlo-. También en la clase de Historia me encontré con un viejo amigo su nombre es Quil, nos conocimos cuando yo aun vivía aquí, hablamos de los viejos tiempos y de cómo Edward cambió drásticamente desde que me fui-Al parecer ellos ya no eran muy amigos que digamos-También hablamos de Jacob que sorprendentemente es el mismo Jacob que llevó mi carro a casa por la mañana-Como ha cambiado ese chico-Me dijo que se habían mudado a la reserva desde la muerte de su madre y me pasó su número y el de Jacob para que pudiera llamarle más tarde.

A la hora del almuerzo me encontré con Angela, una de las chicas de Lengua y nos sentamos en una mesa un poco apartada de la de los demás.

-Y bien ¿Cómo ha estado tu primer día hasta ahora?-Preguntó para entablar conversación.

-No muy bien-dije con un suspiro-No llevo ni un día aquí y ya casi todo el mundo me odia.

-No te preocupes por ellas-dijo adivinando a que me refería-Solo están celosas, Edward ha salido con muchas de ellas pero por ninguna ha peleado, aparte Alice…

-¿Como que Alice?-La interrumpí y luego miré a la pequeña que comía tranquilamente la manzana que había pedido.

-Bueno, seguro te sorprenderás que los profesores ignoren la presencia de ella por completo-asentí-Eso es porque Edward la ha traído varias veces y pues a Alice no le ha agradado ninguna de las chicas que salen con él.

-Pero tú le agradas-dije algo confundida.

-Eso es porque yo no he salido con él, solo digo él es lindo y todo pero no soy como ninguna de ellas para estarme arrastrando por un chico, pero a ti parece que le agradas bastante.

-Eso es porque él y yo no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos-Aclaré.

-¿En serio? Por la forma como te defendió no lo parece.

-Somos amigos desde pequeños, diría que antes de nacer-Corrigió -¿Qué hay de ese tal Tyler y que tiene contra Edward?

-Bueno Tyler es solo el principio Bella, como él hay muchos que se molestan porqué y que "Edward se lleva a los mejores partidos"-Dijo haciendo comillas aéreas-

Me quedé callada analizando todo lo que acaba de escuchar, pero el silencio no duró mucho porque llegó Jessica-La otra chica de lengua-conocida no por su silencio.

-Hola chicas que cuentan?-dijo que su vocecita chillona-Hola Alice.

Noté algo interesante, a Alice no le agradaba Jessica en lo absoluto. Me pregunto si ella habrá salido con Edward alguna vez.

-¿_Ño tenianos te ved a Eddy en ed amuesho?-_Preguntó Alice en un obvio intento por alejarse de Jessica.

-Es verdad-Le seguí el juego-Ven, vamos a buscarlo-Tome su mano y me levanté-Nos vemos luego chicas.

Caminé un poco buscándolo con la mirada lo que no contaba era encontrarme con otras miradas no muy amables y con algunos cuantos empujones "No intencionales" de algunas mujeres. Después de un rato lo vi por fin en una mesa no muy lejos de donde estaba, con un par de chicos más.

Fui hasta ellos, saludé a los chicos que estaban con él y luego lo mire y lo saludé con un seco "Edward". Alice por el contrario saltó en sus piernas y lo abrazó.

Edward me presentó a sus amigos: Pacht y David. Pacht era alto, de tez casi tan blanca como la mía, cabello negro y ojos verdes. David por otro lado era de estatura promedio, tez morena, cabello y ojos negros. Aunque he de admitir que ambos eran bastante apuestos pero nada comparado con… _Ya deja de pensar esas cosas Bella._

En fin, después de presentarnos Edward les pidió que se retiraran ya que tenía que hablar de algo conmigo. Nos quedamos los dos y Alice, a quien supuse no iba a echar al menos que siguiera con la misma actitud bipolar de esta mañana.

-Lamento mi comportamiento de esta mañana-Empezó, pero yo también tenía cosas que decir.

-No es solo lo de esta mañana Edward, hoy me encontré con Quil-Apenas mencioné su nombre me miró sorprendido-Si, Quil nuestro amigo ¿Lo recuerdas?-Él solo asintió-Me habló de lo mucho que cambiaste desde que mi partida hace cuatro años, y mi pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-Bella… Yo… Es complicado-tartamudeó y luego callo rendido.

-¿Tan complicado que no se lo puedes contar ni a tu mejor amiga?-Edward permaneció en silencio-Sabes pensé que podría soportar tu cambio, porque esto es algo que ya sabía, pero en ti ya no queda ni una pisca del Edward dulce, considerado y caballeroso que eras-No me había dado cuenta de que para ese momento ya estaba llorando-Ahora solo eres un… un…

Cerré mi boca antes de terminar la frase, no podía aceptarlo, simplemente no podía. Vi como Edward estaba a punto de decir algo pero justo cuando abrió la boca escuchamos un horrible chillido.

-Eddie lindo!-Levanté la mirada a ver quien era-Hola Eddie ¿Me extrañaste?

Era una chica de mas o menos mi estatura, exagerado busto y cabello oxigenado, esta se sentó en las piernas de Edward-Algo que me molestó bastante.

-Laurent-Dijo Edward con impaciencia.

-Oh! ¿Interrumpo algo?-Dijo la rubia falsa con falsa simpatía.

-No, yo ya me iba-Me levanté-Vamos Alice-Dije mientras ella tomaba mi mano, no se me pasó por alto el mutuo desagrado entre Alice y la tal Laurent.

-Bella espera…-Escuché decir a Edward, pero yo no volteé, él estaba ahora con su queridísima amiga Laurent.

-_Auch Bella mi mano da etas apetando muchio_-Dijo Alice.

Me disculpé con ella y tomé mi camino hacia mi próxima clase, Biología.

* * *

Holaaaa!

hoy sere breve puesto que no me siento muy bien...

Primero que nada gracias por sus reviews, estos me animan mucho a seguir y escribir mas para ustedes.

La segunda noticia no les va a parecer tan buena.. Como sabran tengo otra historia que se llama: Cuando te encontre. Bueno, la historia ya esta en su etapa final asi que no actualizare esta historia hasta terminar con Cuando te encontre.

Eso es todo mis queridas lectoras, las dejo. Voy a esperar ansiosa mis reviews ^^

un beso..

Ari.!


	6. Clase de Biologia

** Clase de Biologia**

**Bella POV**

No sabia porque me encontraba tan molesta, es decir, Edward y yo no somos nada mas que amigos. No deberia importarme, no deberia, pero me importa. Solo son celos "amiguisticos" como decía Mafer una vieja amiga.

_Estupido mujeriego._

-Bella-La vocecita de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos-¿Donde vamos ahoda?

-Tengo clase de biología-Dije y luego me pregunte si la dejarían pasar a un aboratorio-Alice ¿Te dajan pasar a esta clase?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras un tierno puchero se formaba.

-No te preocupes, esta hora pasara muy rápido, te dejare en la enfermería y al final de la clase nos iremos a casa.

Me despedi cuando llegamis a la enfermería con un beso en la frente.

Tuve que correr para no llegar retrasada a mi clase, por suerte llegue justo con el profesor, este me presento ante la clase y para mi mala suerte el unico asiento disponible era junto a mi buen amigo-cof cof- Edward.

Me sente a su lado ignorando por completo la sonrisa que me dio al acercarme, traté de concentrarme en lo que el profesor decía, lo que me costaba mucho teniendo a un Edward reclamando mi atencion.

Estaba tomando apuntes cuando una nota se intermone.

**_Siento lo del almuerzo. Atte: EC_**

**No tiene importancia ya. Atte: BS**

Vi que iba a escribir algo en respuesta pero el prefesor llamo la atencion de la clase porque al parecer nadie prestaba atencion.

-Voy a salir un momento y cuando regrese revisare que este completa la practica 6 ¿Entendido?-Todos constntaron "si profesor", y este salio del aula.

Me concentre en terminar la practica para asi ahorrarme el regaño que le darían a todos lo demas que ahora solo platicaban. Cuando termine vi la hora y solo faltaban unos veinte minutos. Cerré mi libro y guerdé mis cosas, fue entonces cuando sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente. Pero no era cualquier mirada, gire hacia mi derecha y para mi no sorpresa ahi estaba Edward mirandome fijamente.

-¿Ya terminaste?-Solté molesta.

-Si ¿Y tú?-Preguntó divertido ¿Que yo era un payaso?

-¿Que no es obvio?-Bufe.

-Vamos Bella, no seas así, ya me disculpé.

-No dije que hubiera aceptado tus disculpas ¿O si?

-Auch, eso duele Bells-Fingio como si le hubiese golpeado-Somos amigos Bells, no me gusta que estes disgustada conmigo-En sus ojos podía ver la sinceridad de sus palabras-Te lo compensare, solo tu y yo como en los viejos tiempos ¿Si?

-Esta bien-Suspire rendida-¿Que tienes en mente?

-¿Que tal si vamos al cine mañana?

-Le prometí a Alice jugar con ella mañana.

-No te preocupes, la podemos dejar en casa de Rosalie, ella tiene un hermano menor, Jasper, él adora a Alice.

**Fin Bella POV**

Bella asintio como respuesta, ya no tenía caso discutir con Edward, porque a la final el siempre ganaría. Lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos, era que otra persona había escuchado su pequeña charla y por nada del mundo los dejaría en paz y mucho menos en su cita de mañana.

Al finalizar la clase Bella fue por Alice a la enfermería y de ahí al auto con Edwrad- que parecía feliz por alguna el otro lado Bella solo queria llegar a su casa y descansar.

_Este ha sido el primer día mas largo de toda mi vida-_Pensó Bella.

* * *

**Hola niñas! **

**aki les dejo este cap para consentirlas un poco... no es muy largo y tampoco pasa nada muy impactante... pero este cap no podia pasar por debajo de la mesa...**

**se que les dije que no iba a actualizar hasta que terminara mi otra historia... pero me pareio injusto... asi que aki les dejo el cap**

**por otro lado MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos sus RR **

**SON LAS MEJORES**

**BESOS!**

**Ari.!**


	7. Dos, y Unos Cuantos Mas

**7. Dos, y unos cuantos mas.**

**Bella POV:**

Llegué a mi casa y me dirigí directamente a mi cama, necesitaba descansar. Este no había sido un primer día lindo.

Mañana iría al cine con Edward. Por otro lado me sentía un poco culpable de cancelar mi cita de juegos con Alice, tal vez podría llevarla al cine, también podría decirle a Emmett que nos acompañara, y ¿porque no? A Rosalie también, ella parecía ser una buena chica.

Si, les diría que nos acompañaran.

No espere más y marque a la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Diga?-Reconocí la voz de Emmett.

-Hey Emmett, es Bella.

-Hola Bella, espera que ya llamo a Edward.

-¡No, no! Quiero hablar contigo primero.-Lo detuve rápidamente.

-¿Conmigo?-preguntó confundido.

-Si, contigo.-Reí y continué, -¿Hace cuanto no sales con Rose?

-Hace un tiempo, Edward no ha tenido mucho tiempo para llevarnos, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, estaba pensando…-Hice una pausa, -¿No quieren tu, Rose y Alice ir mañana al cine con Edward y conmigo?

-¡Oh! Seria grandioso, -soltó muy entusiasmado -¿Puede venir el hermano de Rose también?

-Si, ¡claro! -_Uno mas, uno menos_… -Bien, ahora si puedes pasarme a Edward.

-Claro Bella, ya te lo llamo. -Se escuchó un grito al otro lado de la línea- ¡Edward! ¡Bella al teléfono!

Esperé un segundo y una voz se integró a nuestra conversación.

-Cuelga Emmett, ya agarré desde el teléfono de arriba. -Edward sonaba un poco impaciente.

-Ok. Gracias Bella, hablamos mañana. -Emmett se despidió.

-Hey Bells, ¿como andas? ¿Y eso que llamaste?

-Oh nada, solo quería avisarte que invité a los chicos a venir mañana con nosotros. -Dije lo más casual que pude. En cierto modo, tenía miedo de su reacción.

-¿Que hiciste qué? -Levantó un poco la voz.

-No te molestes Eddie, solo me pareció un lindo gesto.

-Bella. –Su voz sonaba forzada, pero calmada. -Tú no sabes lo que es ir con esos monstruos al cine, en serio.

-No debe ser tan malo, vamos, ellos son tus hermanos y me agradan mucho… Anda, hazlo por mi, ¿si?

-Está bien. -Dio un suspiro, -y Bella.

-¿Si?-dije ya con un tono más feliz.

-No. Me digas. Eddie.

Para ese momento, no pude aguantar más la risa.

-Ese es el Edward que conozco. -Dije entre risas. -Hablamos mañana.

Después de colgar decidí salir a comprar algo para preparar una cena decente. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí al supermercado de Forks.

El estacionamiento no estaba muy lleno, me estacioné en el puesto más cercano a la puerta y me dispuse a hacer mis compras. Decidí comprar comida como para toda la quincena, no tenía muchas ganas de venir seguido al super.

Ya me dirigía a pagar cuando vi a Jacob, mi viejo amigo que no había reconocido esta mañana, así que decidí llamar su atención.

-Jake. –Mis brazos se movían frenéticamente en el aire. -¡Jacob! ¡Jake!

Finalmente volteó a verme, la sorpresa en su rostro inmediatamente fue remplazada por felicidad. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco debido a la hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Inmediatamente recordé todos nuestros juegos y travesuras juntos, era imposible no reconocer esa hermosa sonrisa.

Jake se encontraba junto a los cereales, así que decidí dirigirme hacia él, y así de una vez elegir mi cereal favorito, el cual había olvidado. _Que conveniente…_

-Bella. –Jake me saludó. -¿Ahora si te acuerdas de mi? –Cualquiera pensaría que Jake me estaba reclamando, pero el tono divertido en que lo dijo dejaba fuera todas las dudas.

-Lo siento Jake, pero no me puedes culpar. La verdad es que estas super cambiado, ya no eres el mismo niño con el que hacía pasteles de lodo. Estas más… -Mi mirada inmediatamente se dirigió a sus bíceps, los cuales estaban a punto de rasgar a las pobres mangas de su camisa. –Grande. –Terminé.

Jake soltó una enorme carcajada que resonó en todo el supermercado. Las personas se nos quedaban mirando y yo por supuesto no podía estar más sonrojada.

Cuando ya se calmó, me dijo: -Tú también estas cambiada Belly. Pero siempre igual de hermosa. –Si ya no me encontraba del color de un tomate, con eso fue suficiente.

-Si, claro. –Reí nerviosa. -¿Cómo están Billy, y los chicos de la reservación? –Billy era el padre de Jake, y un muy buen amigo de Charlie.

-Todos están bien, extrañándote. Debes venir a pasar una tarde de estas con nosotros. Emily tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Pagamos la comida, y seguimos conversando hasta el estacionamiento. Jake me ayudo a subir todo al auto y quedamos en que la semana que viene iría a pasar una tarde en la reservación.

Había sido muy bueno volver a ver a Jake. Él siempre fue un gran amigo aparte de Edward. Especialmente cuando él y yo tenía algunas de nuestras peleas, yo siempre corría a los brazos de Jake, siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa que brindarme y chistes para nada graciosos, pero aun así lograban sacarme una que otra carcajada. La verdad me sentía un poco mal por no haberme acordado de él, pero como ya dije había cambiado muchísimo físicamente.

Jacob y Edward se soportaran-apenas diría yo-. Ellos eran algo así como amigos por conveniencia, creo que ambos se sentían forzados a ser amables uno con el otro por ambos ser mis amigos. No es como si se odiaran o pelearan todo el tiempo, solo que amigos como quien dice amigos, no eran, compañeros de juego es más apropiado para ellos.

Definitivamente Jake ya no era un niño. Fue muy impactante el cambio para mí, y la verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo me sentía al respecto.

Con un suspiro me dirigí a casa. Decidí hacer una ensalada y un poco de pan casero para acompañar la lasaña, el cual era el plato favorito de Charlie.

Charlie llegó justo cuando la alarma del horno sonaba, me ayudó a poner los platos y nos dispusimos a comer.

-Bells, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? –Preguntó papa, con su cabeza todavía metida en la pasta.

-Fue… -Recordé todos los acontecimientos del día, y con un suspiro respondí. –Interesante.

Charlio rió. –Estoy seguro que mañana será mejor. Al menos esta Edward, para que te acompañe.

-Sí. Por cierto, hoy me encontré a Jacob en el supermercado. Estuvimos hablando, la semana que viene voy a visitarlo a él y a los chicos en la reservación.

-Me parece perfecto, todos ellos te han extrañado mucho también. –Charlie terminó de comer. Me ayudo con los platos y luego con un beso en la cabeza se dirigió a la sala, donde escuche el televisor en uno de sus canales deportivos.

Terminé de arreglar la cocina y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me cambié de ropa, cepille mis dientes y caí muerta en la cama. Definitivamente este día me había agotado. Mañana esperemos-como dice Charlie-será mejor.

Edward había acordado ir a recoger a los chicos en sus casas, así que yo los encontraría en el cine.

Este día no había sido mucho mejor que el anterior, pero estaba muy emocionada por la salida con los chicos y Edward, así que mi mente estuvo más ocupada, y no tuve problemas en bloquear todo lo demás.

Aparqué el auto en un puesto cerca de las puertas del cine, me bajé y me dirigí hacia allá.

Enseguida divisé a los chicos tratando de elegir que película ver. Alice en lo que me vio salió corriendo hacia mi, la tomé en mis brazos y le di un gran beso es su mejilla.

-Hola linda, ¿Ya eligieron la película?

-Nop, yo quiero ver una de princesas, pero nadie más quiere.–Me dijo con un pucherito.

-Bueno, te prometo que otro día venimos tú y yo solas y vemos esa de princesas ¿Ok?

-¡Si! –Envolvió sus manitas alrededor de mi cuello.

-¡Bella! -Edward me llamó, terminé de acercarme a ellos y saludé a todos. –No sabemos que ver, te toca a ti elegir.

Terminamos comprando para una película de unos duendecitos azules que no paraban de cantar, estábamos ya en la cola para comprar los dulces, cuando una voz chillona se escuchó detrás de nosotros.

-¡Edward! –Dijo Lauren. Edward volteó, y vi como inmediatamente en su rostro se plasmó una sonrisa. -Pero que causalidad.

-Lauren. Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Edward ignorándonos completamente se volteó para hablar con ella. La expresión de su cara, sus gestos, esa característica sonrisa torcida hacían de aquel Edward un completo extraño para mí, un extraño que estaba coqueteando descaradamente en mi cara. Nosotros no éramos nada, pero podía tener un poquito de educación frente a sus hermanos. Porque por eso me molestaba tanto ¿Verdad?

-Vine a ver una película con Jessica. Pero me acaba de llamar para decirme que no va a venir. –Lauren intentó hacer un puchero, hasta Alice se pudo dar cuenta de su falsedad. –Ya compre las entradas y nadie mas puede venir. ¿No quieres acompañarme Eddie?

¿Eddie?

Quise reírme, pobrecita Lauren, Edward odiaba que le dijeran Eddie. Obviamente le iba a decir que no, estaba con nosotros…

-Claro Lauren, me encantaría.

¿Qué?

-¡Edward! –Dije. Él se volteó hacia a mí con una gran sorpresa en su rostro como si se hubiera olvidado de que estábamos allí. –No puedes. Estas aquí con nosotros.

Él me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas, enseguida se volteó a mirar a Lauren.

-Lauren, porque no me esperas adentro. Enseguida te acompaño.

Lauren me dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha, y con su ridículamente corta falda se encamino la sala de su película. Edward me tomó del brazo y me apartó a un lado, fuera del alcance de los oídos de los pequeños.

-Bella. Voy a ver la película con Lauren.

-Edward, ¿qué te pasa? No me puedes dejar aquí con los niños. Se supone que íbamos al cine, todos, a ti incluyéndote.

-No te va a pasar nada Bella, ellos se portan bien. –Este Edward no me gustaba para nada. Mi mejor amigo no me abandonaba para ir detrás de una chica.

No le contesté. Él sabía perfectamente que no era porque los niños no se portaran bien. Se supone que esa salida era para pasar tiempo juntos. No para que el me abandonara.

Viendo lo mal que me encontraba, y que no le contestaba, me dijo: -Bella, no puedo perder una oportunidad como esta. He esperado poder salir con ella durante mucho tiempo. Tú no lo sabes porque no haz estado aquí. Pero ahora que esta pasando, no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

No sabía si estaba molesto o como se encontraba, pero no pude evitar quedarme como una tonta mirando como me hablaba, como si fuera una niñita y le estuviera explicando el abecedario.

-Yo vine con ustedes porque no tuve más opción. –Siguió. -Pero la verdad es quiero divertirme, y con un montón de niños y esa película tonta de seres azules no lo voy a lograr. –Se volteó para irse.

-Esta puede ser tu última oportunidad conmigo Edward Cullen-Dije furiosa y se detuvo a medio camino.

Tuve la esperanza de que hubiera cambiado de opinión. Lo miré anhelante hasta que en vez de decir o hacer algo, solo continuó su camino.

Quedé en shock durante unos minutos, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Decidí que no valía la pena llorar por Edward. Él se lo perdía.

No sabía porque me molestaba tanto, pero su actitud me dolía mucho.

Volví con los niños y me miraron raro. Les dije que solo seríamos nosotros cinco.

-Pero ¿Y Edward?-Preguntó Jasper quien tenía a Alice agarrada de la mano para que no se perdiera.

-Él no vendrá, como ya dije, solo seremos nosotros cinco-traté de sonreírles, pero no estoy segura si lo que salió fue una mueca-Será mejor que entremos, la peli ya está por empezar.

No disfrute la película para nada. Cuando salimos, decidí llevar a los chicos en sus casas los dejé y me dirigí a la mía. En el momento en que puse mi cabeza en la almohada, las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo todo el día se deslizaron libremente por mi cara.

* * *

**Hellooo Peoplee!**

**Regreseee! Los extrañe muchooo. se que me tarde una vida, pero bueno aquí estoy y voy con todo para esta historia que no esta muy lejos de su fin ):**

**Ya termine mi otra historia y bueno solo queda esta que por ahora será la ultima en un buen tiempo, hasta que me de otro ataque de inspiración y si pasa lo mas seguro es que sea una historia corta.**

**Anyway, gracias a mi sis hermosas por ayudarme a terminar este cap, MysticalPassion.**

**Gracias por sus RR bellos y hermosos que me inspiran a seguir 3**

**Bueno y ya los otros caps estan escritos, depende de ustdes cuando los suba. Depende de la respuesta lo subo la próxima semana o antes si ustedes son generosos conmigo, si va?**

**Arii. :***


	8. Rascacielos, Siempre

**8. Rascacielos, siempre.**

**Bella's POV:**

Después del incidente del cine no tenía las mínimas ganas de ver ni hablar con Edward. Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿dónde estaba Edward?

No podía creer lo que había hecho y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se veía arrepentido por haberlo hecho. Simplemente siguió como si mi amistad no significara nada para él.

Ya no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar ante esta situación, mi mente estaba nublada y no pensaba con claridad.

Me dirigía a mi casa cuando se me ocurrió el único lugar donde podría despejarme. Di vuelta al volante y cambie mi curso, encendí la radio y la puse a todo volumen para evitar oír mis propios pensamientos.

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche o tal vez ya eran las diez… ¿quien sabe?

Charlie me había llamado preocupado porque aun no había regresado a casa, opte por decirle la verdad-Bueno, parte de ella- y le dije que me encontraba en La Push, no hizo falta que le dijera mas, ni mis razones, ya que él confiaba en mi y sabía que no cometería ninguna tontería.

Aparque el coche y me dirigí un rato a la playa. El cielo estaba despejado, dejando brillar las estrellas y la luna es su máximo esplendor. Caminé un poco hasta que encontré un tronco en la arena, en el cual me senté

_**Flashback: Cinco años atrás.**_

_Era día de acción de gracias. La familia Cullen se preparaba para ser la anfitriona de este año, sería una parrillada con todos nuestros amigos y sus padres._

_Edward y yo nos encontrábamos sentados a las orillas del arrollo que pasaba por su casa._

_-Es horrible Edward. -Dije entre sollozos. -Cada vez que pelean siento que será la última._

_-No te preocupes, Bells. -Dijo pasando su brazo por mi cuello para que me pudiera recostar en su hombro y llorar._

_-Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo cuando pelean, alguien en quien apoyarme. -Las lágrimas empezaban a salir. -Y pensar que ellos fueron grandes amigos antes de casarse._

_-Siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ti Bells. -Hizo una pausa._

_-¿Siempre?_

_-Siempre Bella, seremos tú y yo contra el mundo, lo prometo._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-¿Por qué alguien tan linda como tú está sola y llorando en una noche tan hermosa? -Una voz me sacó de mis recuerdos de un salto. - Lo siento Bella no fue mi atención asustarte.

Al mirar de donde provenía la voz reconocí apenas por la luz de la luna a Jacob.

-No te preocupes Jake. -Dije tratando de calmarme y secando las lagrimitas que se escaparon de mis ojos.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Bella? -Dijo regalándome una sonrisa que hace sonreír a cualquiera, hasta a mí. -Así me gusta más, que sonrías.

-Necesitaba despejar mi mente un poco. -Hablar con Jacob siempre se daba con facilidad, estar con él era sencillo, se daba con naturalidad.

-¿Hay algún problema? -soltó con un poco de preocupación.

Con él no podía ocultar nada así que solo le comencé a contar todo, todo desde el principio.

Jake era como un hermano para mí, siempre lo había sido, siempre estaba ahí como Edward solo que era diferente. Edward era Edward y Jacob era Jacob. Supongo que siempre puse a Edward primero e ignoraba a Jake, yo siempre estaba primero para él, para ambos.

Pero creo que ahora era diferente. Edward mi mejor amigo de la infancia seguía siendo primero, me preocupaba mucho por él; pero él no parecía verlo. Y simplemente yo ya no era lo primero de nadie. Supongo que eso pasa cuando te vas, debí haberme mantenido en contacto con Jake y así haber estado para él cuando su madre murió así como siempre había estado aunque yo nunca lo aprecié. Ahora sé lo que se siente estar del otro lado.

-Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga Bella, eso nunca va a cambiar. –Me dijo con una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

-Sí, pero yo nunca aprecié tu amistad como debía, he sido una tonta. Cuando me fui todos me escribían y yo los ignoré a todos, a todos menos a… -No seguí, no sabía si debía.

-Todos menos a Edward. -Lo miré sorprendida y el solo sonrió. -Cuando te fuiste muchas cosas cambiaron por aquí Bella.

-Sí, eso me comentaron. -suspiré.

-Al principio todo siguió relativamente como siempre, pero con el tiempo todo se volvió muy extraño.

-¿Extraño cómo?

-Pues, Edward siempre estaba de mal humor y no era nada amigable y a nadie la agradaba eso, así que se empezaron a distanciar, todos menos yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque era lo único que me mantenía conectado a mi amiga. -Iba a interrumpirlo para decirle lo mucho que lo sentía pero algo me dijo que lo dejara continuar. -Estuve hasta la muerte de mi madre. -bajo la mirada y noté como una lágrima se le estacaba.

-Lo siento tanto Jake, por lo de tu madre, por haberte ignorado, por todo. -No pude evitar las lágrimas y sollozos que vinieron a continuación.

Él solo me abrazó hasta que me tranquilicé.

-Deja de disculparte por eso Bella, ya todo eso es pasado, lo que importa es el ahora, me alegra que estés aquí ahora.

-Gracias por todo Jacob, la verdad que hoy necesitaba que alguien me escuchara, por lo del cine y por todo en general, de verdad gracias. -Le sonreí.

-Siempre para lo que necesites Bella, así como decía mi mamá: Pueden quitarte todo lo que tienes, destrozar todo lo que eres, como un cristal o como un papel, hacerte caer mil veces, mientras tengas a alguien que te ayude a levantarte como un rascacielos; todo estará bien. *-Terminó con su clásica sonrisa.

-Que lindas palabras, tú mamá era muy sabia.

-Sí. -Luego me miró directo a los ojos. -Bella.

-¿Si?

-Déjame ayudarte a subir como un rascacielos, déjame ser ese amigo que esté siempre para ti.

-Siempre. -Dile mientras lo abrazaba.

Estuvimos un rato mas hablando de cualquier cosa y bueno de mi problema "Como aprender a no preocuparse de alguien-Edward-que no se preocupa por ti". Hasta que vi que eran ya pasadas la media noche y me tuve que ir porque si no mañana no me podría levantar mañana para ir a la escuela.

Esa noche dormí como un bebé, feliz de haber recuperado a un viejo amigo, que mas que recuperar fue como reencontrar.

Mañana por la mañana decidiría que hacer como el asunto llamado Edward.

* * *

*Skyscraper, Demi Lovato.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, estuvo muy lindo.. ¿No aman a Jake? **

**Bueno, les comento que ya nos estamos acercando al final, muy pronto Detrás de mi Sonrisa va a acabarse y es tiempo de dejarla ir, faltan aproximadamente entre 2 y 3 caps. **

**Si les gusto el capitulo regálennos un review, y si no también! **

**Un beso.**

**Ari!**


	9. No somos tan diferentes

**No somos tan diferentes. (Parte I)**

**Bella POV.**

La claridad de la mañana me despertó, eso solo significaba que hoy sería un extraño día soleado en Forks. Me levanté y me alisté para ir a la escuela, Charlie ya se había a su trabajo como todas las mañanas, sabía que tenía que darle una explicación de mi hora de llegada de ayer, por eso agradecía que no lo vería hasta la hora de la cena, eso me daría todo el día para pensar en algo parecido a la verdad.

Me monté en mi auto lista para dirigirme a la escuela y vi que era temprano, así que me tomé mi tiempo para llegar. Al llegar, el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, lo que en cierta forma agradecí.

Saque mi teléfono y le escribí a Jacob-Ayer habíamos intercambiado números-.

_De: Bella._

_Para: Jacob._

_Hey Jake! Creo que hoy resolveré el asunto con E._

Esperé unos minutos y me llegó una respuesta.

_De: Jacob._

_Para: Bella._

_Hola Bella, ¡mucha suerte!_

_Espero que arreglen todo._

Le iba a contestar pero vi la hora y me di cuenta que el timbre ya estaba a punto de sonar.

Me dirigí a mi casillero pasando por las multitudes de alumnos que habían aparecido mágicamente.

Para mi no grata sorpresa, cierta personita se encontraba justo al lado de mi casillero.

Genial, aun no sabía muy bien que era lo que le iba a decir, pero si esto tiene que ser justo ahora, pues que así sea.

Llegue a mi casillero y decidí ignorar su presencia hasta que él habló.

-Ayer te fuiste sin mí-. ¿QUE? A parte de que se fue con esa… ¿tiene la desfachatez de reclamarme que me fui sin él?

Me volteé lentamente para hablarle de frente pero él se me adelantó.

-¿Tienes idea de cuantos problemas me causaste con mi padres?-. Me hablaba con un tono sereno, pero ese tono que sabes que solo quiere transmitir otra cosa y lo sientes peor que si te estuvieran levantando la voz. -¿Cómo te llevas a mis hermanos sin mí?

Cerré mi casillero de un golpe, lista para explotar.

-Lo siento Edward,- hice una pausa.- Lamento que seas un idiota y un desconsiderado. -Me miró sorprendido y ofendido. -Lo del cine fue tú idea y fuiste tú el que decidió irse con Lauren, yo no te obligue, y ya que nosotros salimos antes me pareció lo correcto llevármelos ya que ellos no están en edad de andar por ahí tan tarde, en especial la pequeña Alice, así que como una persona responsable al contrario de su hermano, los llevé a sus casas. -Mi tono de voz había empezado a elevarse.

-Pudiste haberme avisado. -Me miró desafiante.

-Pues no me pareció lo correcto interrumpir con tu muy planeada cita-. Respondí sarcástica. -Yo como buena amiga ¿verdad?

-Lo siento Bella.

-¿Si? Pues yo no, creo al fin conocí al nuevo Edward. ¿Y sabes qué? No me agrada en absoluto. Además tu mismo decidiste con quien prefieres estar en el momento que seguiste adelante sin mirar atrás. -Lo pensé un segundo y dije: - En eso no somos tan diferentes al parecer. -Con eso di por terminada la conversación y me di media vuelta, pero para él no estaba nada terminada.

-¿No somos tan diferentes en qué?-pregunto deteniéndome.

-En irnos sin mirar atrás y ver a quienes estamos lastimando.-Vi que iba a decir algo pero gracias a todo lo sagrado el timbre sonó y me fui a mi clase sin darle tiempo a nada.

Traté de concentrarme lo mas que pude en mis clases pero simplemente mi cabeza no me daba. Al final del tercer periodo me dirigía a mi casillero a dejar mis libros para ir a comer, pero Edward tenía otros planes.

-Tú te vienes conmigo ahora-. Y me tomó del brazo llevándome al estacionamiento.

-Suéltame Edward no quiero ir a ningún lado y menos contigo.

-No te pregunté si querías. -Su tono de voz me dio miedo así que no refuté.

Hizo que me sentara en el asiento del copiloto de su volvo y él arrancó hacia quien sabe dónde.

La tensión que se sentía en el ambiente era horrible, y no lo podía soportar.

Saqué mi teléfono para escribir un texto.

-¿A quién le escribes?

-Le estoy avisando a Charlie porque no estoy en la escuela en caso de que lo llamen para preguntarle por mi ausencia.

-Claro, suena muy sensato decirle que te fugaste conmigo sin razón alguna.

-Primero que nada, esto fue en contra de mi voluntad y segundo le diré que no me siento bien, es todo. -Lo miré molesta.

-Está bien. -y más nadie dijo nada.

_De: Bella _

_Para: Jacob_

_S.O.S ¡me secuestró!_

_-_¿A dónde vamos?

-Al prado que esté cerca de mi casa, en donde solíamos jugar.

-Mmm.

_De: Jacob _

_Para: Bella_

_Jaja ¿Necesitas que vaya al_

_Rescate? ¿O mejor espero a que _

_Puedan hablar?_

_De: Bella _

_Para: Jacob_

_Si no te escribo en una _

_Hora manda rescate por mí._

_Al prado donde jugábamos de_

_Pequeños._

Guardé el celular al ver que ya casi me quedaba sin señal, lo que significaba que estábamos llegando.

Tenía un nudo en el estomago. No sabía que podía salir de todo esto, puede que todo se solucione y recupere a mi amigo, o puede que todo salga mal y lo pierda para siempre.

-Bueno, llegamos, aquí hablaremos sin interrupciones y arreglaremos todo esto de una vez por todas. -dijo mientras apagaba el motor del carro.

-Sí, espero que se arregle. -dije antes de abrir la puerta y bajarme del carro.

Caminé un poco hacia el centro del prado, con él a mis espaldas. Me detuve, di media vuelta y lo encaré.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-Quiero que me lo expliques todo, todo desde el momento en que me fui, hasta hoy.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, ¿No aman a Jake? xD yo si jajaja **

**Bueno, como les comente en el cap pasado, ya el final esta llegando... solo queda un cap y un posible epilogo que aun no me decido si hacerlo o no.**

**la verdad lamento mi tardanza pero ya empecé clases y no es que tenga mucho tiempo de inspirarme ni nada, el cap que viene ya esta listo bueno algo así, depende de ustedes ¿QUIEREN EPILOGO? o lo dejo hasta el que viene? **

**ustedes deciden haganmelo saber **

**Si les gusto el capitulo regálennos un review, y si no también! **

******un beso :***

**Ari!**


	10. No somos tan diferentes Parte II

**No Somos Tan Diferentes. (Parte II)**

**Bella's POV:**

Caminé un poco hacia el centro del prado, con él a mis espaldas. Me detuve, di media vuelta y lo encaré.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-Quiero que me lo expliques todo, todo desde el momento en que me fui.

La tensión en el ambiente era insoportable, se podía cortar con una tijera.

-No estoy listo para hablar de eso. -Me dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Entonces de que quieres hablar?-Pregunté y como no dijo nada continué. -De acuerdo. –suspiré. -Empezaré yo, te explicaré porque pienso que no somos tan diferentes. Como te dije, temprano ayer por la noche fui a hablar con Jacob.

-Jacob fue el que más tiempo estuvo a mi lado, a pesar de mi actitud. -dijo de repente y se me ocurrió una manera en la que ambos soltáramos lo que sentíamos.

-Sí, eso me dijo. ¿Pero sabes porque lo hizo? -Me negó con la cabeza. -A pesar de que ustedes nunca fueron los mejores amigos, luego de que me fui, como ya sabemos, tú cambiaste, y él pasó de apenas soportarte a no soportarte en absoluto, sin embargo se quedó porque eras su única conexión conmigo.

-Pero luego se fue. -Dijo él con cierto tono de rencor.

-¿Sabes al menos por qué lo hizo? No solo fue porque se cansó de ti, aunque ya eso era más que suficiente, me parece. En fin, su madre murió Edward ¿Sabías tú eso? -Su cara de shock me dio la respuesta. -Eso supuse, si hubieses sido el Edward que eras antes de que me fuera, estoy segura que hubieses estado ahí para él, tal vez no eran muy amigos, pero tú eras siempre bueno con todo el que estaba a tu lado. En fin, tu ayer te fuiste sin siquiera importarte lo mucho que me estabas hiriendo. Cuando yo me fui deje a muchas personas atrás, sin siquiera importarme lo mucho que los herí.

Lágrimas de Dios sabe de qué corrían por mi rostro en una carrera sin fin.

Edward se acercó y me abrazó, y siendo sincera necesitaba ese abrazo.

-Lamento si te he herido Bella esa jamás ha sido mi intención, jamás he querido lastimar a nadie y mucho menos a ti. -Hizo una pausa y continuó. -Cuando te fuiste yo simplemente estaba molesto con el mundo, con tu madre por haberte alejado de mi, con mis padres porque no hicieron nada, cuando nació Alice de alguna manera me di cuenta de que ellos no podían estar en medio de eso. Alice de alguna manera trajo la alegría de nuevo a mi mundo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba solo.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde Edward. -Susurré rompiendo el abrazo para poder verlo a la cara.

-Déjame continuar, Alice me recordaba mucho a ti, era igual de risueña que tú, por eso ella es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Pero aunque la tuviera a ella, aun me sentía solo. -Tomó un respiro y continuó. -Así que empecé juntarme con los del equipo, que pensaban que yo era genial, pero ellos ni me conocían, las chicas se me lanzaban encima porque querían salir conmigo y lo hice porque pensé que eso me haría sentir menos solo, y por unos minutos todo estaba bien, pero luego todo era igual. Y así ha sido hasta que llegaste.

-¿Si? Porque ayer en el cine me pareció que yo estaba ahí y aun así nada te impidió irte con Lauren. -Dije molesta, ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando?

-No entiendes nada, Bella.

-Pues para eso estamos aquí, para entendernos.

Ahora ambos nos estábamos mirándonos sin decirnos nada, estaba rogando que por favor el dijera algo antes de que Jacob llegara, no quería tener que irme de esta forma y dar por terminada la conversación y por lo tanto nuestra amistad.

De un momento a otro el día soleado desapareció y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

Sabía que por lo menos por parte de Edward ninguno de los dos se movería, ya algo dentro de mí que todo había acabado. Mis ojos empezaron a picar y las lágrimas se unieron a las gotas de lluvia.

De repente, de entre los árboles vi salir a Jacob detrás de Edward, Jacob me sonrió. Habíamos durado un buen rato solo mirándonos sin decir nada

Caminé lentamente hasta que quedé hombro a hombro de Edward.

-Adiós. -Susurré, pero más que una despedida era una súplica silenciosa a que dijera algo, que me detuviera, pero al él ni inmutarse, solo caminé hasta Jacob que al tenerme lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, me abrazó y luego empezamos a marcharnos.

-¡Bella! -Su voz sonaba desgarrada. -¡Bella lo siento!

Su voz provenía del prado, estaba segura.

-¡Por favor! ¡Bella no te vayas!

Miré a Jacob como preguntándole que debía hacer, y con solo mirarlo me bastó saber que no podía irme y dejar a Edward, y mucho menos así.

Como pude corrí sin caerme hasta el prado, donde lo que vi solo logró que mis lágrimas salieran con más fuerza.

Edward estaba llorando, llorando como solo lo había hecho aquella vez que me fui.

Me acerqué a él y tome su rostro entre mis manos mientras que él hacía lo mismo y así nuestras frentes se juntaron.

-Te amo Bella. -Soltó de repente, y toda clase de confusión que tenía respecto a él desapareció. -Lo siento, he sido un idiota por no decirte desde un principio. No puedo perderte de nuevo.

-Edward. -Susurré un poco en shock.

-Creo que te he amado desde siempre y por eso cambié tanto cuando te fuiste, necesitaba llenar el vacío que me habías dejado, lastimé a tantas personas, pero lastimarte a ti es algo que jamás me perdonaría.

-Edward yo… -Sin estar segura de lo que hacía me di media vuelta y con mucho dolor me alejé de él y me reencontré con Jacob que estaba más cerca que antes, y antes de retomar la marcha Jacob me detuvo y dijo.

-No seas tonta Bella, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? No lo dejes ir, no lo pierdas.

-Jake tengo miedo, no sé qué está pasando.

-¡Bella despierta! Deja de negar lo que sientes por el miedo a lo desconocido. -Dijo mientras me sacudía de los hombros.

Tal vez Jacob tenía razón, y yo si amaba a Edward y tenía miedo, pero tenía más miedo a perderlo por estúpida.

Sin decir nada volví regresar al prado pero él ya no estaba ahí, me dirigí desesperada a donde creía que estaba el volvo y lo vi ya casi montándose para marcharse, destrozado por ni necedad.

-¡Edward!

Volteó el escuchar mi voz, cuando estuve cerca de él lo abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello y este abrazo se sintió totalmente diferente, fue como si dos piezas de un rompecabezas simplemente encajaran.

-Yo también te amo Edward, lamento haberme dado vuelta e irme así pero no…

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando sus labios buscaron los míos. Y todo se paralizó.

Rompimos el beso por falta de aire, nos miramos uno al otro y sonreímos.

Ya nada importó, es como si toda mi vida esto es lo que o estaba buscando o mejor dicho, lo que necesitaba, yo necesitaba a Edward a mi lado así como él a mí. Éramos uno para el otro, nos necesitábamos mutuamente, él me hacía ser fuerte en momentos de debilidad, él me hacía enojar, pero también me hacía reír, estaba ahí cuando lloraba y yo estaba ahí para él.

No somos tan diferentes, ambos estuvimos ocultando lo que sentíamos.

Pero ahora todo sería mejor, todo sería simplemente perfecto.


End file.
